legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
King Dedede
King Dedede (written as King DeDeDe or King De De De in certain older games) is Kirby's arch-enemy and the main antagonist and/or anti-hero in Nintendo and HAL Laboratory's long-running Kirby video game series. He or his likeness has appeared in every game in the series except Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. As such, he is the most recurring major character of the series besides Kirby and Waddle Dee. Nintendo has described Dedede as Kirby's "arch frenemy," and as he has helped more than harmed him since Kirby's Return to Dream Land, it is debated whether or not Dedede is the main (or even an) antagonist any longer. He is the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, which is located on the quaint Planet Popstar. Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Planet Popstar, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. In the Japanese version of the anime, King Dedede has a verbal tic, ending most of his sentences with ぞい (-zoi), which carries no meaning. This is later carried over to the voiceover for his Japanese dialogue in Kirby's Epic Yarn. In the English dub, he speaks with a thick Southern/Texas accent (the accent is similar to Foghorn Leghorn) and often says ridiculous things. He is voiced in the Japanese version by Kenichi Ogata, who is well-known for Hiroshi Agasa in Detective Conan, Myoga in Inuyasha, and Genma Saotome in Ranma 1/2. In the English dub, he is voiced by Ted Lewis (who was credited as Ed Paul). Dedede is one of the main antagonists of the show. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker King Dedede returns like his friends to deal with the Robotic Empire, Phobos' League and the Sith Stalker. He is set to fight against Customer Service alongside Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Escargoon. Allies and enemies Allies: Escargoon, Waddle Dee, Kirby (On/Off), Adeleine, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Meowth, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Stan Smith, Snake, Big Boss, Sari Sumdac, Mandark, Falco, Ahsoka, Phineas, Isabella, Pinky, Brain, Frost, Merida, Q, Asami Sato, Sandy Cheeks, Professor Pericles, Jack O Lanturn, Cadnace Enemies: Nightmare, Magolvor, Dark Matter, 02, Iron Queen, Magic Man, Anton Chiegueth, Customer Service< Gallery King_dedede.png Snapshot 1 (30-07-2012 9-36 AM).png Snapshot 1 (31-07-2012 2-31 PM).png Snapshot 2 (30-07-2012 9-37 AM).png Snapshot 2 (31-07-2012 1-27 PM).png Snapshot 3 (30-07-2012 9-39 AM).png Snapshot 6 (30-07-2012 9-42 AM).png Snapshot 8 (30-07-2012 9-44 AM).png Snapshot 9 (30-07-2012 9-46 AM).png Snapshot 10 (30-07-2012 9-47 AM).png Snapshot 11 (30-07-2012 9-48 AM).png Snapshot 13 (30-07-2012 9-51 AM).png Snapshot 16 (30-07-2012 9-53 AM).png Snapshot 17 (30-07-2012 9-55 AM).png Snapshot 19 (30-07-2012 10-00 AM).png Snapshot 21 (30-07-2012 10-30 AM).png dedede 1.png dedede 2.png dedede 3.png dedede 4.png dedede 5.png dedede 6.png dedede.png Dedede15.jpg|Masked Dedede Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Kirby Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:Royalty Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Archenemies Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ted Lewis Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Main Villains Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Masked Characters Category:Rivals Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters favorite by Animedeaf Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Birds Category:Hat Wearer